blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlurayOriginals
Welcome! Congratulations on starting BlurayOriginals Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley BECAUSE I DID MAKE ME ADMIN HERE AND I WONT DROWN YA'LL ANYMOARRRR Meh... That's the only reason why I asked for it, exactly. Wait... Hold up, Chaos Quest will be on this site with only the two of us knowing? SWEET! Plus, I'll ban them trololin' trollin' trolls. ...I figured. LET'S GET TO IT. ...uredybro? Anyway... can I do a spin-off of the series: 25ft under the seat? Here's the plot: Shred Finally Decides to leave the Series, and says a goodbye to the rest, and Isaiah will say "And good Riddings", and then then Shred hits (Axel or Eva) with his car on purpose, and Isaiah walks to the bathroom and hears Jayden in distress, and Isaiah backs away. Then Jayden tells Axel that he flushed the key to the fridge down the toilet, then the four go down the toilet, and Isaiah asks why Axel didn't use the sink, so he shows the plumber's hand in it, so they all go down the toilet to Alantis, then they go to the museum, with the camera monitoring them, Axel takes the key, and the four become outlaws, and once they found out about it, the hide into the zoo, assuming they're safe. Isaiah leans on the Octopus tank with the glass on it, he soon cracks it, then the octopus comes out enraged, and throws Isaiah and sends him flying. Axel, Eva and Jayden try to get away from it, but went straight into the Alantien Cops. They were arrested. Then the exoncutioner ties balloons to their necks, thinking that it would kill them, but it doesn't. Approve or Reject? It's a spin-off, so it's okay to put it aside- as long as I don't forget about eddsworld. I dont get it? User: Apallo The Hedgehog 22:47, September 22, 2011 (UTC) This place looks great! Lookin' foward to make pages in this place! I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows the world, who knows everyone, who knows time. KayumitheWallaby4 23:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE make me an admin along with Mr. Zaya! [[User:Rapidthehedgehog|'Don't']] [[User talk:Rapidthehedgehog|'Doubt']] ATW! 00:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) YOU PIZZ ME AWF BRO ISAIAH IS A COYOTE/WOLF HYBRID HE NEVER CHANGED WTF Isaiah's to be Red wolf. Therefore his apperance data was to be wiped from the series, and replaced with that one. Otherwise, you make an edited version and replace him with that. Okbro I'm SO sorry for editing the next time part of the Episode 8 RP. I deleted my edit just so you know. Sorry for editing. I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows the world, who knows everyone, who knows time. KayumitheWallaby4 15:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Fine. Let's make a pact now; I'm the first user to join. You're the creator. Let's make it so that I lead one part, you lead the other. Hm... You- Bluray's Continuty. I keep track of Isaiah's World Adventures. You keep track of "Bluray's Continuity". I keep track of "Isaiah's World Adventures" (The 3blox division that owns My "Shows"). The Series info is finished. http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Invite_Roleplay:_Lunas:_Moonshine Private talkplay? And can we get on to my Series? I DUNNO ONLY APALLO RAPID CAN FAK AWF (Lol, JK, Rapid.) Let's get started... NICK THE SAMUROTT l:*U Nothing. NOW LETS GET ON TO ZAYA'S AND SHRED'S ADVENTURES... EP.1! I started. Please, go by the plot I wrote out for you! Y U NO EDIT YET? Hmm... NOW I DO. Mr.Zaya 01:28, September 29, 2011 (UTC)YOUR MAMA IS SO FAT, SHE DOESN'T NEED INTERNET. RESPOND TO MY RP!!! Mr.Zaya 01:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Yo mama so fat, she doesn't need internet. Spongebob100: Hi there, I'm here Spongebob100: Ok Spongebob100: I love to join in, but there's just 1 teeny tiny problem: I don't have any Characters that are Pokemon Spongebob100: Acculty, I don't have a faviorite Spongebob100: Ok then REPLY'D YOR TURN BOI Link to first Ep? -_- You keep deleting it, I think I'll go back to ISA. LET'S GO! Bluray im going to give you My RPs and we need to tslk about chaos quest sience i choose never to go on fanon wiki ever again and i just want to contitue in your series. without being Sonic Asshole Wikihttp://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Apallo_The_Hedgehog 22:18, October 8, 2011 (UTC) chatbro CHAT....NAAAAOOOOOMr.Zaya 00:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) HEY J000000 CHAT PL0X!!!!11one!!!eleven!!! Why, thank you! :) Kakariko Fried Cucco 20:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hey have u recieved a message from 68.57.175.122 if so we have aproblem he or she left a racist message on my profile he keep on gettin on my page on my wiki and was screwing awound messing things up. and called me a nigger, i think i already know who it is...well acouple of people. from sonic fanon Wiki! What are you talking about?Mr.Zaya 21:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) What? I haven't been on here. And I don't troll my friends- and how did I even get sucked into this? Mr.Zaya 21:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You're confusing me. Seriously.Mr.Zaya 21:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC) http://blurayoriginalsspecialsite.wikia.com/wiki/Chaotopia:_Ace_and_Emerald%27s_Adventure Yeah, but it'll have to be tomorrow for me as I am busy tonight! Kakariko Fried Cucco 20:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Also, I kind of wonder why you made this wiki. Frozen Scorpio 22:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't eat the mushroom. I hear it's bad for you. Thanks Bluray. Youve been a good friend! BunnieRabbot123 13:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Spongebob100: Sure dont for get your in Sonic Adventure XG Hey Bluray, could I come up with the cathphrase of the day tomorrow? Because it's my birthday tomorrow, also you said you would takl to me about the pokequest thing. Kakariko Fried Cucco-GET TO DAH CHOPPER!!! 09:47, October 31, 2011 (UTC) That was alot of writing, I'm sure that a Blaziken or Torchic or what they are is free, along with a Salamence. And thanks for letting me do the catchphrase, even thought is is da 1st for me today. Kakariko Fried Cucco-GET TO DAH CHOPPER!!! 22:24, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you again. Kakariko Fried Cucco-GET TO DAH CHOPPER!!! 22:40, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Err..okay...Mr.Zaya 21:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC)I did not! JOIN DA CHAT J00 BUMMr.Zaya 22:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC)I did not! GET THA HAL ON DA CHAT Shut up bumMr.Zaya 03:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC)I did not! ON THE FUKIN CHAT Turn into a Nazi. Chat broke... Alright, I suppose.Mr.Zaya 00:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC)I did not! If you're talking about the chat, you weren't supposed to take that seriously.Mr.Zaya 13:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC)I did not! I was thinking that, but near the start of the new year. And it would be just for the people on this wiki. Kakariko Fried Cucco- I don't live in KFC....Do you? 05:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM!!!! Mr.Zaya 22:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC)u a bum Link, please.Mr.Zaya 22:59, November 21, 2011 (UTC)u bum F U. JUST COPEH WUT IT SES You're a dumb ass, kid.Mr.Zaya 12:07, November 27, 2011 (UTC)u iz nobkaik You put do you think will ever get a girl. You were talking about Isaiah. FUCK YOU.Mr.Zaya 21:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC)uliek? I can't use the Mamodos (accoding to the rules of "Mamodo Battles"), yet you said that I can... I'm confused. Frozen Scorpio 02:25, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Dry Bones FTW!!! im banned from vhatFirey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 00:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) could u tell mansion on sfw to message me on her wiki when she gets on it ive been banned from SFW's Chat. And I need to talk to herFirey Soul, Burning Passion. Heart of Steel 00:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ... um, 1. why did you message me? and 2. don;t expect me here anytime soon, because I have other wikis too. Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 23:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) oh, but anyways, I'm out of here now...see ya Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 23:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) it's my fault bluray..... and thanks......btw please join http://sonicmysterylabyriththegemstonecontient.wikia.com/wiki/Becoming_a_Sonic_Hero?cb=3050 its a game wiki i made